blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready, Set, Roar!/Gallery/2
A chomping robot S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and Crusher drive up a spiral staircase.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes climb into the treetops.png S3E13 Crusher sees Blaze and Stripes are behind him.png S3E13 Crusher "Time for this cheetah".png S3E13 Crusher prepares to deploy a cheat.png S3E13 Invention being assembled.png S3E13 Chompy the Chomper Robot.png S3E13 Chompy eats the bridge.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes slowing down suddenly.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes see Chompy eating the bridge.png S3E13 Chompy eating more of the bridge.png S3E13 Chompy mocking Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Stripes "Oh, man!".png|"Oh, man!" S3E13 Blaze and Stripes looking at the eaten track.png|"We'll never finish the race if we can't get to the other side of the track!" S3E13 Blaze "Don't worry".png|”Don't worry, Stripes. That chomping robot can't stop us.” S3E13 Blaze showing his jumping power.png|”We’ve got lion and tiger jumping power!” Jumping Power?! S3E13 AJ agrees with jumping power.png|”Yeah!” S3E13 Lion and tiger running side by side.png|Lions and tigers are both great cats. S3E13 Lion's legs.png|And great cats have super strong leg muscles... S3E13 Lion and tiger jumping.png|...That let them jump really far! S3E13 Blaze asks Stripes if he's ready.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes about to jump.png|Great cats...JUMP! S3E13 Blaze and Stripes super jump the gap.png|Whoo-Hoo! S3E13 Blaze and Stripes finish their jump.png S3E13 Blaze reminding about Chompy.png S3E13 Stripes hears Chompy.png|Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp. "I hear him." S3E13 Help us look for Chompy.png|Help us look for Chompy so we can jump over him. S3E13 Blaze and Stripes rear view.png S3E13 Zoom through treetops.png S3E13 Chompy spotted.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump over Chompy.png S3E13 Chompy agitated.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes celebrate their second jump.png S3E13 Blaze "Chompy is still out there somewhere".png S3E13 Another behind shot of Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Another zoom through the trees.png S3E13 Chompy spotted again.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump over Chompy again.png S3E13 Chompy annoyed at Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Chompy chases Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Blaze "Keep on the lookout".png S3E13 Yet another rear view of Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Yet another zoom through the jungle.png S3E13 Chompy spotted yet again.png S3E13 Chompy getting angry.png S3E13 AJ "Almost there, guys".png|"Almost there, guys. Just a little further." S3E13 Last rear view of Blaze and Stripes.png S3E13 Final zoom through the jungle.png S3E13 Chompy spotted for the last time.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes ready their last jump.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump over Chompy for the last time.png S3E13 Chompy falling apart.png S3E13 Chompy breaks into pieces.png|So long, Chompy! S3E13 Stripes "We're back in the race".png S3E13 Blaze "To stop us great cats".png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes reach the end of the treetop track.png The Great Cats! S3E13 Blaze and Stripes return to ground.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes drive back into the jungle.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes roaring loud.png S3E13 Animal Island savannah.png S3E13 Zebras hear Blaze and Stripes' roaring.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes head for a hill.png S3E13 Lion Blaze jumps on the hill.png S3E13 Super Tiger Stripes jumps on the hill.png S3E13 Lion Blaze jumping high.png S3E13 Super Tiger Stripes jumping high.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes land.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes driving fast.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes reach a mountain.png S3E13 Blaze's protractile claws pop out.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes climbing the mountain.png S3E13 Blaze holding on.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes reach the mountaintop.png S3E13 Lion Blaze jumps again.png S3E13 Super Tiger Stripes jumps again.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump through the jungle.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump a cliff.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes pass a monkey and zebra.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes pass a crocodile.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes passing a grizzly bear.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes "They're bigger, faster, stronger".png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jumping hills.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes "The great cats".png S3E13 Lion Blaze and Super Tiger Stripes leap at the camera.png Pickle's intervention S3E13 Crusher passing a tree.png|No one is gonna beat-a... S3E13 Crusher enters a cave.png|Crusher the cheating cheetah! S3E13 Crusher enters the cave.png|Winning will be so sweet-a! S3E13 Crusher hears Pickle singing nearby.png|Gloopy glop! S3E13 Crusher startled by Pickle.png|Glurpy gloop! S3E13 Crusher asks why Pickle is here.png S3E13 Pickle is pretending to be an animal too.png S3E13 Pickle is a squid.png S3E13 Crusher disgusted by Pickle's costume.png S3E13 Pickle shows off his squid costume.png S3E13 Pickle's costume squirts ink.png S3E13 Crusher slips in Pickle's ink.png S3E13 Crusher dizzy from the ink.png S3E13 Crusher hears animal noises.png S3E13 Bunk, Bam and Nelson enter the cave.png S3E13 Crusher tries to think of something.png S3E13 Crusher ready for another cheeting cheetah cheater cheat.png S3E13 Crusher's bag opens again.png S3E13 Crusher's bag shining.png S3E13 Crusher's scheme assembles itself.png S3E13 Twisty tangler vines start sprouting.png S3E13 Twisty tangler vines going into place.png S3E13 Bunk sees the twisty tangler vines.png|Whoa! S3E13 Bunk gets trapped in the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Nelson sees the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Nelson gets trapped in the twisty tangler vines.png|Hey, let go. S3E13 Bam sees the twisty tangler vines.png|Huh. S3E13 Bam gets trapped in the twisty tangler vines.png|Whoa. S3E13 Crusher making a pun.png Trapped in Twisty Tangler Vines S3E13 Blaze and Stripes enter the cave.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes see the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes dodge the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Twisty tangler vine grabs Blaze.png S3E13 Blaze gets trapped in the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Stripes sees Blaze trapped.png S3E13 Blaze can't break free.png S3E13 Stripes knows what'll cut through.png S3E13 Stripes bares his protractile claws.png|"Protractile claws!" Stripes stands ready.png|"Hang on, Blaze! RAWWWWR!" S3E13 Stripes cuts Blaze's vine.png|Protractile claws?! S3E13 Blaze freed from the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Blaze lands next to Stripes.png S3E13 Blaze commenting on Stripes' claws.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes hear Bam.png|"HELP!" "Listen." S3E13 Stripes "Another racer's in trouble".png|"Sounds like another racer's in trouble." S3E13 Blaze "Follow me".png|"Follow me!" S3E13 Blaze and Stripes drive further into the cave.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes stop.png|"Guys! Up here!" S3E13 Blaze and Stripes see Bam trapped.png S3E13 Bam stuck in the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Help figure out which vine to cut.png S3E13 Which vine is Bam trapped in.png S3E13 Bam is in the vine with red leaves.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes "Great cat...".png|"Great cat..." S3E13 Blaze and Stripes' protractile claws.png|"Claws!" S3E13 Blaze jumping toward Bam.png S3E13 Blaze cuts Bam's vine.png S3E13 Stripes cuts Bam's vine.png S3E13 Bam freed from the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Bam banging her breasts.png S3E13 Bam thanking Blaze and Stripes.png|"I'm free! Thanks to you guys!" S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and Bam hear Nelson.png|"Blaze! Stripes!" S3E13 AJ "That sounds like Nelson the rhino".png|"That sounds like Nelson the rhino." S3E13 Stripes "Come on".png|"C'mon!" S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and Bam go further.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and Bam stop.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and Bam see Nelson trapped.png S3E13 Nelson stuck in the twisty tangler vines.png|"I can't break free." S3E13 Stripes "We'll get you out of there".png S3E13 Which vine is Nelson trapped in.png S3E13 Nelson is in the vine with red leaves.png S3E13 Blaze jumping toward Nelson.png S3E13 Blaze cuts Nelson's vine.png S3E13 Stripes cuts Nelson's vine.png S3E13 Nelson freed from the twisty tangler vines.png S3E13 Nelson "Am I glad to be out of there".png|"Boy, am I glad to be out of there." S3E13 Bam "Has anyone seen Bunk?".png|"Hey. Has anyone seen Bunk?" S3E13 Bam and Nelson hear Bunk.png|"HELP!" S3E13 Blaze "This way".png|"This way!" S3E13 Blaze, Stripes, Bam and Nelson go further.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes, Bam and Nelson driving together.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes, Bam and Nelson stop.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes, Bam and Nelson see Bunk trapped.png|"Look. There he is." S3E13 Bunk stuck in the twisty tangler vines.png|"Up here!" S3E13 Bam "We'll get you down".png|"We'll get you down, Bunk!" S3E13 Which vine is Bunk trapped in.png S3E13 Bunk is in the vine with orange leaves.png S3E13 Blaze cuts Bunk's vine.png S3E13 Stripes cuts Bunk's vine.png S3E13 Bunk freed from the twisty tangler vines.png|Cannonball! S3E13 Animal racers all together again.png S3E13 Stripes "We're just glad".png|"We're just glad we got everyone out of those vines." "And now, we can get back into the race." S3E13 Nelson "But we're really far behind".png|"Man, But we're really far behind." S3E13 "If we do our best".png|"Don't give up, guys. If we do our best, we can still win." S3E13 Animals all agree with Blaze.png|Yeah! That's right! Whoo-Hoo! S3E13 Animal racers exit the cave.png To return to the Ready, Set, Roar! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries